Cassius & Sayomi
by Hjalti Talos
Summary: A love story set during the Saiyaman Saga. Cassius is a junior in a small private school and Sayomi is a new girl moving into the school. Be prepared for love, action, drama, jealousy, betrayal, and even some... divine intervention... DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT, and luckily enough I do not own DBZ Kai. Cassius, however, is my character.


Cassius & Sayomi

Prologue

_A Teen Love Drama Like No Other_

It was another day at West City Christian Academy, it was early, the first class of the day, a life management class in Mrs. Schlimm's room. Cassius was quietly reading and sitting at a round table in the corner with his friends when he caught a human figure in the corner of his eye, it had white hair so he assumed that it was the principal of the elementary grades, and since he was a junior in high school, he paid her no mind.

Until she spoke.

"Excuse me," a young, beauteous voice said, "is this Mrs. Schlimm's class?" Mrs. Schlimm looked up and immediately judged the girl, and spoke in a condescending tone,

"It is, what of it?"

"It's my first day here, and I need to be with eleventh grade." Cassius looked up and saw her, she had white hair, in a short, shoulder-length, face-hugging cut, and red eyes, like the cool Blooded Moon, and that's to say nothing of her figure, exquisite, in a word. Cassius's instincts kicked in, making him to beckon to the girl,

"You can sit here," he said, gesturing to the chair on his left, "you're in the right place." This caused many to glare at Cassius, especially Mrs. Schlimm, who had judged him badly before, and now she thought him even worse. The girl smiled and sat next to Cassius quickly,

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Cassius said nonchalantly, "it's what I do." He extended his hand to shake, his palm facing up, "Name's Cassius, what's yours?"

"Sayomi," she shook his hand gently, "are you in eleventh grade?"

"I am," Cassius nodded, "just stick with me, you'll get to where you need to go."

"Th-thank you," Sayomi said, her blushing a stark contrast to her pale complexion. Cassius smiled and lowered his head, he operated on an older sense of honor, after all.

"That's enough, you two! Back to work!" Cassius glared at Mrs. Schlimm, his eye color turning from light to dark blue, then after a moment, back again. He leaned over, closer to Sayomi, sharing his book.

"Don't worry," Cassius said, "the period's almost over anyway." They read for a few more minutes, and when it was time, all ten of the juniors and seniors left for their next class, and Sayomi stuck to Cassius like ugly on a Great Ape. Their next class was Literature, it was then and only then that Cassius remembered what a very religious woman the teacher was, and while he didn't think any less of her for it, it had proven to get in the way before, _Like in our Wizard of Oz play,_ Cassius thought to himself. Cassius moved in such a way that he could put himself between Sayomi and his teacher. They entered the class without fuss, and Sayomi and Cassius sat in the third row back, the very back, and Cassius put himself into the left corner. The class went off without a hitch, but as papers were being passed around, Cassius became very wary, figuring that Sayomi's look, however beautiful, would send the teacher into either a rage, a rant, or worse, both.

Cassius got ready to pounce as the teacher rounded the bend, giving papers to each student. Luckily enough for Cassius, the teacher only went into her very signature lecture mode, making Sayomi only feel bad about herself. She had her head down as she thought, _Why is everyone here so judgmental about the way I look? I've looked like this for as long as I can remember, why do they have to hate it?_ Her mind drifted to the man to her right, to Cassius, _He thinks I look just fine, he looks at me just the same, if not better than he does the rest of his classmates. Not only that, but I think… I think he has a crush on me…_ She blushed at the thought, looking at Cassius with want in her eyes, the want for this lecture to stop. Cassius met eyes with her and nodded, wanting the same thing. He looked at the clock, then back to Sayomi, "Soon," he said softly. Sure enough, there was only five more minutes to the class.

It felt like forever, but class finally ended. "I hope the next teacher isn't like that," Sayomi said.

"She isn't," Cassius said, "our next teacher will just poke fun at you." Sayomi smiled at that one, she would rather be nitpicked with than lectured to. The next class was a study on the Disciples of Jesus, with Mrs. Hane. Cassius remembered when he used to argue with Mrs. Hane, but now they just agreed to disagree. It didn't take long for Mrs. Hane to find and poke fun at Sayomi, but Sayomi enjoyed this better than the last class, it seemed to be over in a flash. As they left, Cassius went to Sayomi, "Our next class is Drama, we have Mrs. Schlimm again."

Sayomi huffed and sighed, she already started to dislike Mrs. Schlimm, "Thanks." Cassius smiled and led her to the next class, they went into the auditorium and sat down. They were to play a game, they had to emulate someone in the class. Everyone but Sayomi was included, but she didn't mind, she was only starting to draw simple conclusions about people in the junior and senior classes anyway. Every imitation got a laugh, especially Austin's representation of Elian's women troubles. Even Sayomi laughed at a few, and Cassius laughed at them all.

That class went by quickly, next was Chemistry with Mrs. Ander. Mrs. Ander was very laid back, and didn't say much about Sayomi, but talked quite a bit to her. Sayomi smiled at her, saying, "You're the second person to be nice to me today, y'know." Mrs. Ander smiled too,

"Who was first?" Sayomi looked at Cassius, smiling and gesturing toward him. "Not surprising, he's always nice to people." Sayomi wasn't surprised to hear this, Cassius seemed like a very… amicable fellow. Cassius was too busy shorthanding that day's notes to notice what they said. But soon enough he finished and started complaining about lunch, which as luck would have it, was next period.

When lunch came, Cassius sat across from his friend, whom he called Broly, and beckoned for Sayomi to sit with them. "Sayomi, this is Broly, Broly this is Sayomi." Broly extended his hand to shake as Sayomi went wide-eyed,

"This is Broly? THE Broly? Like the Legendary Super Saiyan?" Cassius and Broly both smiled when Cassius spoke,

"Only in name, it's what he likes to be called, otherwise, no. But he is one of only five…" Cassius looked around before whispering into Sayomi's ear, "Ki users in this place." Sayomi smiled and whispered back,

"Make that six," Cassius smiled at her, absolutely beaming, happy that not only did she not have a problem with Ki, but she used it, too.

"Broly, show her," Cassius said softly as Broly stopped time for a moment. Suddenly, Broly started to charge his Ki, green rings of it started to enter his being, making him look a lot more like the Saiyan for which he was named. Cassius stood and charged his Ki, it was white and looked like anyone else's from Earth. Sayomi smiled and stood up, charging her Ki, it was black. Cassius and Broly both stopped to admire this, it was a rare phenomenon, and one that they particularly enjoyed. "You'll fit right in," Cassius said as he and Broly sat back down, dropping their Ki levels. Sayomi stopped charging and did the same as Broly made time go again. Sayomi smiled as Cassius and Broly talked about everything under the sun, from video games to annoying teachers.

Soon enough, and for some too soon, lunch was over. Sayomi looked at Cassius with a smile on her face and a slightly annoyed tone, "So, where to next?"

"Geometry, with Mr. Sears."

"What's he like?"

"Surprisingly nice and absolutely chipper, he'll probably talk your ear off," Sayomi smiled, she was glad that a few teachers here didn't think she was the boogeyman. The class, while it didn't ever go by quickly, was nice for both Cassius and Sayomi, Cassius was learning his geometry along with a plethora of useless information, and Sayomi was happy that she was being talked to like a normal human being. They got out and went back to their lockers.

"Next class is Economics, we just started not too long ago, and if you like talking about supply, demand, and scarcity, you might like it," Cassius said with a gentle smile. Sayomi heard before that it was Mrs. Hane who taught that class, so it would be mostly alright.

It wasn't that much different from the Disciples class, maybe a paragraph and then discuss until the class ends. Cassius didn't always have the smartest retorts or comments, but Sayomi always seemed to find his point, the class was over in a flash. They were at their lockers once more, "One more class, Criminal Justice, and then we get to go home, you excited?" Cassius asked Sayomi.

Sayomi sighed, "Oh, finally! I can't wait!" Cassius chuckled, leading her up to Mrs. Schlimm's room one last time for the day. They sat around and discussed pie charts with amusing names, i.e. robbery pie and larceny pie. The class seemed to take forever, as it always did, but soon enough it was over and Cassius was headed to his car, a little toaster-looking thing. He saw Sayomi leave the building and pulled up,

"You walking home?"

"No, I'm going to fly."

"If you do, they'll never let you back in here," Cassius said, a bit matter-of-factly.

"And what do you suggest? Should the Great Saiyaman take me home?" Sayomi questioned. Cassius opened the passenger door, not saying anything.

Sayomi, at first, looked at him a bit cock-eyed, but saw the look in his eye and got in. "It's the third road on the left, and the fifth house on the right," Sayomi said. Cassius nodded and took her directions, until they came upon her house.

"Here we are," Cassius said, looking at the flickering lights in the windows.

"Thanks," Sayomi said blushing.

"Don't mention it. Hey are those real candles or just candle lights?" Cassius figured he'd ask.

"They're real," Sayomi said, "my mother collects them."

"Well I'm headed home, see you tomorrow, Sayomi," Cassius said before he drove off.

"What a nice boy," Sayomi said to herself before walking up to her house, and opening the door to a laughing darkness…

Cassius sat at home, playing Assassin's Creed, thinking about his little adventure with Sayomi, "I hope she comes back, she was so nice to me," he scratched his dog's head and continued to play.

"You're mine, Robert."

**Hi everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! I want to thank the following people for this work and after that we have dedications!**

**I'd like to thank TerrorWolfOmega for letting me use Sayomi, and being so patient with me when we RP on the forum, and I'd like to thank Fausha for putting up with me on the same forum.**

**As for dedications, I'd like to dedicate this work to (naturally) TerrorWolfOmega.**

**Please REVIEW.**


End file.
